<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈尼/罗莱】花好月圆 by yuyuyu37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617250">【哈尼/罗莱】花好月圆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37'>yuyuyu37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midway (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迪次方《男孩》的番外<br/>不过是相同世界线里的新故事<br/>无需阅读正文也可以观看<br/>现代paro ABO世界<br/>沙雕恋爱喜剧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Halsey/Nimitz, Rochefort/Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-哈尼side-</p>
<p>“那个单子的负责人是谁啊？”尼米兹把一沓文件摔到桌上，黑脸环视了一圈聚在自己办公室里的中高层干部。他注意到了噤若寒蝉的气氛，眼眸一转又瞧见自己摆在桌上引以为戒的兄弟公司的坏脾气董事长麦克阿瑟的照片。他吸了一口气，语气和缓些许：“好吧，不管是谁我希望明天我能得到一个妥善的处理结果。散了吧。”<br/>管理们大气都不敢出地退了出去，尼米兹才转头对自己的秘书吩咐：“一会让Layton过来报一下季度财务预算。还有，Bill什么时候回来？”<br/>年轻的小伙子怯怯地应好，并告知CEO是本周末的机票，还得下周一才回公司。</p>
<p>他才刚上任没几天就不幸摊上董事长在工作时大为光火的时刻，他的前一任秘书在进行工作交接时可没有提过原来春风拂面的老板生气时就像寒潮来袭。<br/>似乎是察觉出这个职场新人的紧张，尼米兹抿起薄唇笑了笑：“那还得麻烦你为我订一个周末晚上的餐厅了。”<br/>秘书忙不迭地应了便也退出了办公室。</p>
<p>总账会计敲门进来的第一句就是：“听说您心情不太美丽？”他看起来倒是挺美的，笑眯眯地走近了，先递上一小盒包装精致的饼干，“不开心的时候可以吃点甜的，先生。而且我相信有两个好消息会让您开心很多。”<br/>尼米兹接过那盒礼物，里面两块毛衣饼干分别画上可爱的兔子和威风的牛头。<br/>“鉴于我很难碰到Halsey先生的面，还麻烦您一起转交给他。”莱顿又补充说明道。<br/>“谢谢你。也代Bill谢谢你。”尼米兹收过圣诞的小礼物，“所以有哪两个好消息？”<br/>“首先，我们都知道Halsey先生这周末就会回来。”<br/>“哦我的天，你又知道了。”尼米兹忍不住笑起来。<br/>莱顿眨眨眼得意地接道：“第二个好消息是，我的预算报表也十分美丽。对，我和Joe都愿意用美丽来形容她。”<br/>“我也相信，你从不会让我失望，Layton。”尼米兹手指敲了敲桌面，语调愉快。</p>
<p>董事长的周末安排显得十分充实。<br/>除了下午要去接机晚上要与哈尔西共进晚餐之外，在与生意伙伴的商务午餐之前的早上，尼米兹还要按习惯带着他的狗一起在社区街头晨跑——一般他会穿运动外套和短裤，有时甚至只穿背心。不过自从有一次附近的医院里跑出一位穿着裤衩的精神状态不太好的病人，而本地记者恰巧拍下了尼米兹穿背心晨跑的照片。差点被当成那位病人登上社会新闻版之后，尼米兹就开始稍微注意了一点着装。</p>
<p>大部分情况下尼米兹先生登上报纸和杂志都是在经济版面，有时也在娱乐版面。毕竟这是个娱乐至上的年代，有什么比以一位一手创办了属于自己的商业帝国的Omega老板更具话题性的人物呢？<br/>这是一位温柔开朗的Omega，也没有那种事业强人典型的顽固火爆脾气。他的情感和家庭生活也颇受媒体瞩目，但却没有特别多可令人探究的秘辛。<br/>唯一会被无聊人群拿出来反复咀嚼置喙的就是他和他丈夫的聚少离多。</p>
<p>他的丈夫，哈尔西，也是他公司的CEO。外界对哈尔西造过的最典型的谣是他脾气很坏，对尼米兹经常吹胡子瞪眼，还想侵吞夫人的股份。甚至还有过八卦娱乐写过一篇尼米兹不堪寂寞包养情夫的小道消息，言之凿凿好像在他的家里装了监控似的。<br/>对于这些不知所云的稀烂小报，尼米兹和哈尔西最常做的就是读完之后一笑了之，再把报纸撕下来用来包刚刚铲掉的院子里的新鲜狗屎。</p>
<p>“我需要包养情夫吗？这写得好像我丈夫太老了满足不了我了一样。”尼米兹喜欢说这种俏皮话，随后若有似无地用脚趾蹭一蹭哈尔西的脚踝，“是吗，亲爱的？”<br/>哈尔西会因为这个而满脸通红，随后像是气急败坏地扑上来，证明自己一点也没老。</p>
<p>他一点都不像八卦新闻上写的那样蛮横、粗俗，有辱斯文。其实他是个在尼米兹面前非常容易害羞，也十分温柔体贴的大嗓门老头。也可能是嗓音过于洪亮、精神过于抖擞，又总喜欢板起他那张臭屁的面孔的错，他在外人眼里才会显得难以接近。</p>
<p>哈尔西有时也很冒失——这不是说他做事不够可靠，就连中城区的一片落叶也该听过哈尔西是如何在商场之上叱咤风云的。这种冒失往往体现在生活方面，比如说他只要不出差早上在家里醒来，就永远也无法自己搞定领带打法；或者是把手机不小心丢到酒店的床缝之后出门去谈生意，让坐镇公司的尼米兹打了几十个电话差点报警。</p>
<p>当然哈尔西也有事例用来反击他的夫人，就像那件糗事：不常出差的尼米兹董事长偶尔一次独自去南方城市出差居然带了一套厚呢子西装。哈尔西在家庭派对上就这件事能把那位不常在社交场合发言的罗彻福特出纳念到抱怨出口：“您是第七遍说这个了！”</p>
<p>他们倒是不介意在彼此面前流露出不太靠谱的一面，因为他们也能够互相依赖并包容这些细节上的不完美。</p>
<p>哈尔西这次从国外回来带了个小礼物，一对用红绳栓着的金色铃铛。<br/>他在机场的接机口就迫不及待地从口袋里掏出来，喜孜孜地捧着尼米兹的手腕要给他挂上：“不知道是在什么神社求的。你不是一直喜欢这些日本的小玩意儿？”<br/>尼米兹看着他乐得像个小男孩，心里也生出很多欢喜，便没有戳破其实刚刚被他摘掉的小标签上印的是Made In PRC。他接过另根红绳，也微笑着替哈尔西戴上。<br/>最后他们给了对方一个与以往有一丝不同的、叮叮当当的拥抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-罗莱side-</p>
<p>“我再也不想看到奶油和面粉糊了。”罗彻福特终于收拾完了最后一块模具，他们做完圣诞饼干那天就一直把这些小零件扔在水池里，之后谁也不想再看一眼，就这么泡了三天。<br/>“咱们得买个洗碗机放在公寓里，在今年圣诞节之前。”莱顿捏了条蛇形软糖，闻声从沙发里探出脑袋看他，仰视的蓝眼睛水汪汪的，无辜又圆润。<br/>“去年圣诞节之前你也是这么说的。”罗彻福特最受不了他这样的眼神，走到沙发前面把指间残留的凉水抹到莱顿鼻子上，“没有半点执行力，我和你。你噢，就是吃起来最开心！你能不能别吃零食的时候看复分析？柯西和黎曼都要从方程式里跳出来把那些浇了他们一头的糖霜拨开。”<br/>莱顿放下书，半仰脖子把那条糖塞进嘴里，朝边上蹭了蹭挪出一块沙发，把对方冰冷潮湿的手抓在掌心里带着坐下来。很好，这些糖霜全蹭到罗彻福特的手上了。莱顿心满意足地把剩下的半截蛇尾巴吸进嘴里，边嚼边含混地说：“谁说的，我做饼干的时候也很开心。”</p>
<p>罗彻福特盯着莱顿的鼓动的腮和仍沾有糖粒的红润嘴唇看得头昏脑胀，话到了喉咙口又随唾液一起被咽下肚。</p>
<p>“假如你的恋人记忆力特别好、讲话又无比刁钻，想撒娇就会变得有些困难。因为他能记得去年你说过的话，还为此耿耿于怀。”莱顿又捏一条小蛇软糖递到罗彻福特嘴边，“去年是因为看见年会奖品他们采购了洗碗机我们最终才没买的，谁知道没抽到呢？你瞧，Joe，线索只能帮你决定战略，至于最终结果——这只能怪糟糕运气不能怪我，对吧？”<br/>“我哪有耿耿于怀，Ed……”罗彻福特嘟哝着把软糖含进嘴里，他轻轻眨了眨眼，神色看起来总有些委屈。<br/>莱顿笑了，低身侧头叼住了罗彻福特嘴巴外余留的小蛇，渐渐吞没，最后连同恋人的唇瓣一起。这个吻是李子味的，含着顺滑的凝胶碎片像是舌头也要化在甜味的挤压里。<br/>食物变成调情的小玩具，奢侈。</p>
<p>罗彻福特正盯着他，边亲吻边睁着眼睛仔细瞧着莱顿。莱顿从喘息中掀开眼皮，不知为何，他带着黑眼圈的双眸总能让他想起午夜温暖的台灯。<br/>他和罗彻福特相识在去往日本留学的游轮之上。他们不约而同地没有选择坐飞机，可能源于各自骨子里的怀旧浪漫。在沉浮蔚蓝的海面上，光晕从波光的尽头晃在眼底，他们从费马猜想聊到将棋，再从太阳高度谈到月相的变迁。<br/>船舱的台灯就像罗彻福特的眼睛，沉默而明亮。他们拥在狭窄的舱室小床上第一次接吻，在此之前他们都不知道自己会喜欢上同性的Omega。<br/>那天的晚餐他们吃了船上餐厅提供的李子，所以唇齿之间也都是李子味的。<br/>罗彻福特也很像这种水果，最初尝起来又酸又涩，但要深入到内核才能尝出本质的甜味。</p>
<p>在他们的关系当中，外人总会觉得莱顿是更主动的那个。谁让罗彻福特总是沉默寡言，温和地蜗居在自己的舒适圈里，而莱顿则开朗并善于交际很多。不过他们谁也没有纠结过这个，他们还有更多的事情需要在意。<br/>比如说眼前这个吻。<br/>罗彻福特就像在玩解谜游戏一样十分有耐心，不紧不慢地在莱顿口中将那些软糖慢慢舔咬，从他的舌下把隐藏的糖分也全部找出来咽了下去。<br/>莱顿眼睛闭上伸手去环罗彻福特的腰，感觉到恋人酸甜的水果味的信息素和自己的奶酪味都开始浓郁起来。<br/>他们没有沉醉太久，因为莱顿突然想起了什么，他分开了吻大叫一声：“啊！电视剧要开始了！”</p>
<p>最近在播的这部办公室情景喜剧过于好笑，谁也不能打断他们的周末八点档，就连突如其来的加班也不行。<br/>但是突如其来的加班永远是悬在头顶的那柄剑。<br/>罗彻福特刚系好他的宝贝天鹅绒睡袍窝到莱顿肩头，莱顿就收到了审计部门的短信，关于新季度财务预算的勘误与疑问。<br/>“哦，又来挑刺了，Redman们……”罗彻福特和莱顿同时翻了个白眼。<br/>“堪他屁股的误，他们自己就是最大的误。真的很想直接回让他们见鬼去吧！”莱顿恨声按着键盘回复，“但我却不能这么做，这就是社畜的忧伤。”<br/>罗彻福特揉揉莱顿的大腿，试图让他的火气消下去一点，“想点开心的，Ed。至少今天的剧情很有趣啊，这对猫狗冤家的台词越来越像McClusky和Best了。”<br/>“‘这有什么难的，你都会我还不会吗？’这太像销售总监说的话了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>“但是你猜他俩什么时候结束炮友关系？”<br/>“你是说电视剧，还是销售部的？”<br/>“两者皆是——”</p>
<p>说实话审计部的智障也不能让他们纠结太久，他们还有太多的办公室八卦需要在意。</p>
<p>比如说一个周末过去，莱顿又在茶水间遇到了贝斯特。莱顿听他聊炮友们的老段子耳朵都快听出茧子，唯有说到他家的新房客时，会计一大早昏昏欲睡的精神才为之一振。<br/>他刚想逮住对方多聊几句，便瞧见董事长从茶水间外经过。</p>
<p>尼米兹先生看起来精神极了，他的面孔十分红润、皮肤细腻，乳白色的头发打着柔软的卷，像是咖啡表面绵绵的奶泡。他走过时和莱顿对上了视线，便眯眼笑着点头算作招呼，那双美丽的蓝眼睛里的笑意完全像是发自内心深处的愉快。<br/>没人能从董事长的外表看出他已经有五十七岁了。</p>
<p>很快，莱顿又注意到他手腕上多了一条从未见过的红绳，那上面串的铃铛随主人摆手的动作发出轻微的金属脆声。</p>
<p>看来董事长这个周末过得非常滋润。<br/>莱顿在心中作出了准确评估。</p>
<p>-TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-哈尼side-</p><p>尼米兹先生的发情期刚好赶上新年假期，今年他与丈夫也如同往年一般飞往夏威夷度假。<br/>
他们的别墅建在海边，夏威夷冬季的风依然温暖柔和，从窗帘悄悄溜进来抚摸在尼米兹的眉间。<br/>
“感觉好些了吗？”他的丈夫打完了工作电话推门进来，他的音色偏高，夹着海风般的粗粝，像是刚擦完松香的提琴。<br/>
尼米兹在藤椅上挪了点位置，暗自担心桌上那杯被搁置的牛奶会被他挂在嘴边念叨。怎知哈尔西并没有提及，他踱至尼米兹身旁的凳子坐下来，指头覆上对方的手背直接问：“你有什么想吃的？”<br/>
尼米兹直起身，哈尔西顺着他的动作，拿下了他膝盖上反扣着的平板电脑，只瞟一眼就按了锁屏放到桌上。他的粗眉毛拧起来，似乎不太高兴：“不舒服还看这么多页报表？咱们现在是在度假，Chester！”<br/>
尼米兹笑了，拉着哈尔西的手，轻轻晃了晃：“说的好像你能放得下工作似的。”<br/>
他们腕子上红绳坠着的铃铛便叮叮咚咚地响起来。哈尔西的眉头在清脆的音节之中舒展了一些，耸耸肩也笑了：“两个工作狂人的假期太可怕了。”他们都没法忘记早些年，过分忙碌的工作让尼米兹是怎样的彻夜难眠，而哈尔西又是如何因为压力患上的皮疹。<br/>
哈尔西顿了顿又说：“但无论如何你得吃点。”<br/>
“牛油果冰淇淋？”尼米兹抬起眼露出期待神色。<br/>
哈尔西抿嘴看他：“说减肥的人又是谁呢？”</p><p>倒是被反将了一军，尼米兹躺回了椅背上，一本正经地说：“发情期过了我再多跑一些就行啦。”他抬手摸了脑后，那里因为姿势的牵动而缓缓溢出一丝信息素的甜。Omega的四肢修长，他的双腿翘在藤椅边缘跟随它慢慢摇动，“Bill，我年轻时和你说过我很讨厌自己是Omega。”<br/>
哈尔西仍牵着他的手，偏头注视他。<br/>
“你都知道的，在学校里的霸凌乃至后来我们一起创业的初期，我需付出极大的原本并不需要付出的心力与之抗争。”尼米兹还在微笑，“但最近我不太在意这个了。更何况我还有你。”<br/>
他们的口中常说的最近，大概可以用十年为一个单位来计量。<br/>
“确实。”哈尔西诚恳地陈述，“没人能忽视你的成就，Chester。你看就连小报也要造谣我整天栓在你的围裙带上。”<br/>
这段自嘲的话正戳中尼米兹的笑穴，他笑得藤椅咯吱作响。哈尔西扁着嘴瞧他整齐的银发都笑到掉下一绺垂到前额，忍不住伸出手去帮他梳理，嘴里假装不忿道：“那么好笑嘛！”<br/>
“我只是想象了一下你挂在我的园艺围裙上的画面。但你确实系过我的围裙帮我一起照料那些苔藓，所以不能说造谣，只能算报道偏差。”尼米兹忍俊不禁地回答他。<br/>
旁人若是在他面前开这样的玩笑，哈尔西早就暴跳如雷了。但现在，他眉梢眼角皆是藏不住的笑意，俯下身在尼米兹光洁的前额落下一个吻，再向下轻吻了他的唇，接着说：“这太牵强了。”</p><p>他们的吻深入起来，在这样一个无边无际的午后，光线变得炫目迷人，空间摇晃着失去了原本的面目。尼米兹吃过抑制剂，但唇舌的引诱仍让他逐渐动起情来。哈尔西搂着他的后颈坐起身，敏锐地嗅到他信息素的变化。尼米兹的味道仿佛海洋与沉香的混合，带着森林般的坚固芬芳和海洋的辽阔清甜。柔软、沉静且悠远，如同云山雾罩。<br/>
哈尔西的舌尖扫过他的下唇，来到颈侧。那些Omega的信息素又忽然散开了朦胧雾色，气味转而直白，成了银蓝色的锋利刀刃。<br/>
哈尔西的气味被割开最浅淡的表层，露出内部的气息，像是辛辣的香料混合在一起，灼烧出一片宛如阖上眼帘后残像里的那抹浓烈的红，像烈日也如猛兽，危险又热烈。</p><p>他们的度假别墅院子里栽种有一株肉豆蔻树，果实也是一种香料。它和丁香、肉桂、胡椒等等植物一同诱惑了人类的味觉，成了欧洲地理大发现的催化剂。那些远航的船只穿过惊涛骇浪带回的贵重奢侈品，除了被认为能召唤神灵、治病祛邪，甚至能点燃欲望之火。</p><p>奇异而欢愉的火焰逐渐向上攀升，催使他们站起身从露台拥吻进卧室。</p><p>床头的壁龛上摆了几个非常特殊的花盆，那是尼米兹把椰子壳挖空做成的，里面被种植了毛茸茸的苔藓。哈尔西一抬眼就看到它们，那些淡紫色的植物不需要太仔细伺候就能欢天喜地地蓬勃生长。肉眼难以看见的孢子在静谧地扩散蔓延着，等待抽出新的芽。<br/>
但哈尔西像是能感受到那些几不可见的微小颗粒，否则他心头那些无以名状的酥痒又是从何处而来？</p><p>哈尔西把被子推到一边，尼米兹躺在苍白的床单之间已经被信息素浸得神思迷茫。Omega气喘吁吁地望向身上的Alpha，如同雪洞里被挖出的可怜兔子。<br/>
他又摸他的乳尖挺立的胸膛，柔软圆润的腰腹，和他短裤底下被日光吻出晒痕的白滑腿根。尼米兹低低地喘，汗很快就渗了出来，湿漉漉的，连同他腔道里透过内裤流出的东西，在床上沾湿了一大片。<br/>
发情期的Omega太诱人了，他的伴侣根本无法抵挡如此诱惑。哈尔西分开尼米兹的腿，身上的衬衫都来不及脱掉，他也喘得厉害，前端只是抵住入口就像是着了魔一样顶了进去。<br/>
尼米兹挺了下腰，从鼻腔里哼出一声长而绵软的呻吟。年深日久的精神链接带领他们朝更深处走去。厮磨在一处的感觉熟悉又总让人觉得不可思议，腔道深处的黏膜和硬挺的阴茎推挤包裹，浪潮般高涨，带着水声。反应过来已经陷进旋涡的中心，岩浆般的热烫快要把人蒸腾干净。<br/>
哈尔西习惯在床上仔细看尼米兹深陷情欲的脸。垂悬的顶灯照在他的身上，灯光是暖黄的，把他的白发染上黄昏，玫瑰色的面孔上是低垂的睫毛投射出的长长的阴影。在那之下是他的蓝眼睛，那片冰蓝色依旧清澈动人，是易碎的琉璃，也是锋利的宝石。<br/>
情欲令他的眼睛湿濛濛的，泫然欲滴，他就这样凝望上来，线条平顺的薄唇轻轻吐露出难耐的低吟。<br/>
除了那些皱纹显示出年岁的痕迹，他的面容甚至都没有输给重力，就像是神灵给与的特权，没什么能够压抑他的光彩。哈尔西沉醉在尼米兹的眼睛里，缓缓抽出一截又深深插入，而他总是含蓄的伴侣终于舍弃了最开始的矜持，热烈地叫出声响。<br/>
Omega的内部裹得很紧，完全地包容了他的Alpha，如同过往的每一次。<br/>
他要得很热切，追着Alpha骤雨似的冲撞挺腰回应，直到浑身哆嗦地高潮过一次仍不满足，翻身缠到哈尔西腿上又坐下去。<br/>
欲火很快又再次重生，跨过了边界朝更高处攀缘。</p><p>他们在床上磨蹭到了将近晚餐的时间，发情期给了贪欢一个合理的借口。重新梳洗好走入餐厅时，他们的日本厨师已经备好了完美的餐点，甚至还有尼米兹最爱的牛油果冰淇淋。<br/>
尼米兹惊喜地看了一眼哈尔西，不知道他是什么时候交代给厨师的。但哈尔西也只是顽皮地眨了眨眼，一如他们年轻时从大学宿舍偷溜出去在草坪喝酒时的神情。那时他们都喝得醉醺醺的，仰头看天上的月亮，说着不着边际的笑话。<br/>
他的伴侣看起来还像那个三十多年前的男孩，热情如火，温柔像风。</p><p>这个季节已经错过了粉红山扁豆那彩虹般缤纷的花期，尼米兹咬了一勺冰淇淋放进嘴里，仍然像是尝到了彩虹。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>